


Broken promises

by Skindoodles



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: After Zarkon, Allura - Freeform, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Pidge - Freeform, Shiro - Freeform, hunk - Freeform, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform, on Earth, why did you prove me right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: Angst I'm dead inside





	Broken promises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you like COMMENT BECAUSE I NEED LOVE

You promised you'd take me to the beach. I waited there for hours. You never came. Pidge told me so, I didn't believe her. Why do you always prove her right? I sat in the sun in your favorite spot, right at the high tide line, you told me yourself. You and your family would stay all day until the water touched your towels. You would fall asleep and find out they didn't wake you up when the waves touched your toes. I told you how Shiro took me once as a reward for getting into the garrison. You promised you'd take me. I waited until I felt the cool chill of the wind as the sun set. Why do you always prove her right. 

You promised we would all meet your family, after we defeated Zarkon. You said that your mother would love me. Now when she sees me she cries. I'm tempted to as well. You said your brother would teach me how to play soccer. Last time I saw him he wouldn't look me in the eye. The team all visited your house, you weren't there, I introduced myself. They couldn't believe we knew you, maybe the armor and serious expressions threw them off. You promised you would take me to meet your family. Hunk said I'd make them sad. Why do you always prove him right. 

You promised we would go to your favorite place for my birthday. I told you we probably wouldn't get to. Why did you prove me right? You said it was right on the water. I went alone, Hunk says I need to be near people but I just can't. I ordered your favorite, you never came. You told me about the milkshakes, they even had soy milk ones for me. Pidge said you wouldn't drink it if I got one. Why do you always prove her right. 

You promised that if I taught you how to ride my motorcycle you would teach me to surf. I rode to your house, you weren't there. Your mother cried. Said you had a kind heart. I think it was selfish. You got my hopes up. I feel like you don't make an effort anymore. I haven't seen you in months. Shiro said we could go home when we destroyed the galran empire. I'm not home. Allura said neither of us could ever go home. Why did you prove her right. 

When I told you I was from Texas you teased me. Saying yehaw and making fun of my accent. You promised to go with me. I went alone. There was nothing there for me anyway. I don't think I left the airport. Always waiting for you on the next flight. Shiro told me not to wait, that you would never just appear, there to see me with a smile, not anymore. Why did you prove him right? 

You always said you'd go out with a bang. I believed you. I thought you would get home and do something crazy, like try to make your own rocket, or maybe you'd go back to the garrison and become a hero. Not protecting me. You made me promise that your funeral would be a celebration. I told you I didn't want to think about it but you insisted. I could barely attend, much less plan it. I was the last to leave, even after your family. I played your favorite song just to you.   
I guessed that we both had promises to break. 

Why did you prove me right?


End file.
